


sweet as pumpkin pie

by finelyagedlemons



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Autumn, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, for real this fic is just niles and laslow and their daughters are cute (1200 words), no substance fluff only final destination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/pseuds/finelyagedlemons
Summary: "Festivals are the way people cope with the depressing reality of winter. When it's dark and freezing, all we can do is try to pry some happiness out of nowhere just to feel something."Laslow grabbed Niles's hand and rested his head on his husband's shoulder for a moment as they walked. "If the cold makes us all huddle together for love and warmth, then I can hardly find it in me to complain."





	sweet as pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i get stressed i get really good at cranking out the sweetest most tooth-rotting fluff of all time so i hope u enjoy 1200 words of "wouldn't it be cute if nilow family but during autumn"

The days were growing shorter.

Nohr's days were never particularly long – the cloud cover kept it chill and never quite brightly lit enough year-round. But the sun's hazy outline descended below the horizon earlier and earlier every day. By the time dinner was laid out, the sky had already long since gone dark. Niles found himself clutching his cloak whenever he went outside, as the breeze had gained even more bite than usual.

It happened every year, and every year it snuck up on Niles all the same. Just when he'd adjusted to the rain-soaked air of Nohr's so-called summers, the air dried out and the sky, impossibly, became grayer than usual.

"It's so lovely out today. I love the smell of autumn leaves," Laslow sighed, lugging a basket full of seasonal produce with a grin plastered across his face.

Despite himself, Niles couldn't help but smile seeing his husband so giddy. "You're unbelievable. It's freezing out."

"But it's beautiful! Look at the trees! Such a pretty shade. And all the best festivals are in the winter. You can practically feel them peering around the corner, the anticipation is so thick in the air. And we can sit by the fireplace and warm up, and cook delicious food you can't get any other time of year."

"Festivals are the way people cope with the depressing reality of winter. When it's dark and freezing, all we can do is try to pry some happiness out of nowhere just to feel something."

Laslow grabbed Niles's hand and rested his head on his husband's shoulder for a moment as they walked. "If the cold makes us all huddle together for love and warmth, then I can hardly find it in me to complain."

Another breeze made Niles shiver and lean against Laslow, who chuckled at being proven right so easily. Niles huffed halfheartedly, feeling the cold sting on his nose and the tips of his ears. "You think the girls are old enough to help out with the baking? I think Soleil might just die if she doesn't have a hand in this year's pumpkin pie."

Laslow laughed. "You're right. We hardly have a choice." He looked up into the sky, lost in thought for a moment. "They're already twelve, huh?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me how old we're getting." Niles gave Laslow's ribs a light jab with an elbow, and Laslow recoiled, giggling. Niles smiled and added, "Let alone our daughters."

Laslow fought to catch his breath and bumped into Niles's shoulder with his own. "All I'm saying is, maybe Soleil can help with making the pie filling. And Nina too, if she wants to be a part of it."

"If she can _admit_ she wants to be a part of it."

"She can at least gut the pumpkin. I know she'll want to do that part."

Looking up as if in thought, Niles shook his head. "I won't miss being responsible for that part."

"You're no fun. Grossing out your children with the pumpkin guts is the spirit of the autumn season."

"You have such a fascinating idea of what the word 'fun' means."

"And you love it."

"Never once said I didn't."

A contented sigh escaped Laslow as they came to their front door. He pushed it open a bit and called into the house, "Any raging house parties have until I get to the kitchen to be cleared out! Tell all your friends to go out through the windows!" Niles chuckled, and Laslow threw the door open all the way.

Nina was in the living room, nose buried in a book. She hardly seemed to register Laslow's joke.

"Goodness, calm down. No need to look so excited to see us home," Niles said, more to himself than anyone else. Laslow shook his head, smiling nonetheless.

There was a sudden, rapid thumping as Soleil came running down the stairs. Niles was barely halfway through the word "careful" before she stumbled into the kitchen, rushing to the counter to assess what they'd brought home. She stood on her toes, leaning over the counter to get a good look.

"The pumpkin's lumpy," she said flatly, poking at it.

Niles picked up the pumpkin to turn it around, showing her all sides. "Well observed. All the nice-looking fresh pumpkins go quickly. This one will taste just as good, but no one was fighting me for it because it doesn't look as pretty as the others. And I got a good deal on it."

Soleil nodded sagely and let her weight shift back onto her heels.

"Want to help set up the kitchen so we can get started on the pumpkin pie? I think we might need your assistance making the crust just perfect."

"I get to help?" Soleil bounced in place at that before dashing off to grab the ingredients she remembered from last time she'd watched them make it.

Laslow laughed, heading over to the pantry to grab the rest. "Nina," he called, "do you think you can take the guts out of the pumpkin this time around? Papa and I may just have our hands full between the rest of the pie and dinner."

He glanced over into the other room to see Nina perk up just a bit. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"I'll cut the top off with a sharp knife, but the guts and the carving are all up to you." Niles smiled, tipping his head to one side. "I'll teach you how to use the tools once it's emptied out."

"Now, watch carefully, Soleil. Pie crust has to be done just right, okay? Just like that. What does the recipe call for next?" Laslow was at the counter, rambling to Soleil, who was hunched over the cookbook intently. She poured a cup of flower as delicately as she could into the large bowl Laslow had set out, tapping the cup's base with all the practiced grace of someone who had just watched her father do it minutes ago.

Nina, though hesitant, settled into her seat at the table next to Niles and didn't take her eyes off his hands when he jabbed a knife into the top of the pumpkin. She rested her chin in one hand as he completed the circle around the stem. Feeling her gaze nearly boring holes in him, he smiled warmly. "In a few years, you can do this part too."

She snorted halfheartedly.

"Here's the scoop. Be as thorough as you can. Gut this pumpkin as cleanly as you would your greatest enemies."

" _Niles!_ "

Niles burst out laughing, and a smile crept onto Nina's face as she took the tool into her hand.

With a smirk and a whisper of "Good luck," Niles pressed a kiss to her forehead as he got up to walk over to where Laslow was standing. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and sighed, smiling.

Turning his head to the side, he prompted Soleil, "How's the crust coming along?"

"It's gonna be perfect!" She beamed proudly, and Niles moved to ruffle her hair gently. Her nose scrunched up as he did.

Laslow leaned back against Niles's chest. "Still hate autumn, do you?" he murmured.

Niles hummed and squeezed Laslow with the arm still wrapped around his waist. "Perhaps it's growing on me."

Laslow laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay


End file.
